Candles In the Wind
by wildviolet76
Summary: Sequel to "Old Flames Never Die". Please read it before you read this one! Will Kate and Edgar's story end happily ever after or will forces beyond their control drive them apart? Deadliest Catch fic.
1. Chapter 1

_So here's the sequel to Old Flames Never Die, please read it first if you haven't yet or you'll be lost. Hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did the last!_

_As always PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and have no money. Be aware of possible language and/or smut in this story...you can't have sailors who speak like little old church ladies and well...the DC men are hot so there must be smut!_

_

* * *

_Back in Portsmith Kate was making the cabin she and Edgar had purhcased a home. It was near the local state forest not far from "their" waterfall and had a large, spring fed pond. Her stomach bug she contracted on their honeymoon had finally passed although it took almost a month to get over. The fleet had headed back to Alaska to prepare for the Opilio season and Edgar had called shortly after arriving in Dutch asking if she knew where his favorite flannel shirt was.

She giggled, "Oh, you mean that blue flannel that you're always wearing?"

"Yeah, the one you love to rip off my manly chest…"

"Oh, no, I don't see it at all…"

"You stole it didn't you?"

Kate laughed, "We're married, what's yours is mine…I traded you."

"You traded me? Where's my end of the bargain then?"

"Look in your black duffel."

Swiftly sorting through the contents of the duffel he quickly saw his trade, a pair of her black lace thongs. "I don't think this will keep me warm on deck…"

"Hmmm, guess you should keep them for some other use then…."

She hadn't heard from Edgar since the season opened which didn't really surprise her, he always had been all work on the boat, and being from a fishing family, she didn't expect anything different.

The Opilio season was going much the same way as the King crab season had. The crab were even more illusive than usual and the entire fleet was struggling to make their quotas. Between the low numbers and the horrible weather, this season was going to last to the very last day for most boats.

Mid February Kate woke to a raging headache and horrible stomach pains. She really hadn't felt herself since the honeymoon, but attributed most of it to missing Edgar. Robyn and Colin had convinced her to see a doctor so she had made an appointment but that wasn't for a few days yet. Calling them back she asked to be seen immediately. The office said they would fit her in and for her to be there at one after they came back from lunch. Kate stayed in bed and around eleven went to throw on some comfy clothes to head to the doctors office in. When she stood up she doubled over, the pain so intense that she nearly blacked out. She called Robyn who immediately drove her to the emergency room.

The doctor ran through a series of questions asking about changes in her diet, changes in her life, on and on. Robyn finally spoke up and said, "Did she tell you that she's been sick with a stomach virus since her honeymoon?"

"Really?" asked the Doctor looking through the history in his hand.

"It's nothing," said Kate dismissively, "just stress from the wedding and then my husband leaving for the crab season."

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" asked the doctor.

Robyn started to laugh but covered it with a fit of coughing. Kate blushed. The doctor glanced up at Robyn and said, "Perhaps you should wait outside, I'm going to ask your friend some pretty personal questions."

"No, no she's fine here," assured Kate.

"All right then. When was your last period?"

"Well, ummm. With the birth control implant I've been using I don't have one. But it should have been replaced back in September."

"You didn't replace it?"

"N-no. It was removed and my then fiancée and I decided for me not to go back on any birth control method so that my cycles could get back to normal. We are hoping to start trying to get pregnant when he gets back in mid April." Kate was starting to get concerned with where this conversation was headed.

The doctor busily wrote on her chart and then said, "Well, the first thing I'm going to do is order a pregnancy test then."

Kate looked up, uncertainty in her eyes, "But if I'm hurting like this and I'm pregnant, that's not a good thing is it?"

"Mrs. Hansen, I won't jump to conclusions, but no it's not. I'll be back after I've read the results from your tests."

Robyn reached over and squeezed Kate's hand, "Do you want me to call your Mom?"

"NO!" shouted Kate, "Sorry, no, I don't want to worry her."

After a series of tests and blood work the doctor came back in, his face was unreadable, "Well Mrs. Hansen…there's no easy way to say this"

"Just give it to me Dr. Smith," her heart filling with dread.

"Hon, I'm sorry to tell you but you were pregnant, but the pregnancy has been terminated."

Kate was floored, "WHAT? I didn't know, I didn't do…"

"Sometimes these things just happen and we don't know why. The stomach pains you've been having is your body ridding itself of the fetus," he patted her hand in sympathy. "The orderly will be along shortly to take you down and we'll take care of this. You can go home later this evening. Is there any one else you'd like to call?" He looked at her wedding band when he said it.

"N-no. My husband is a crabber. I doubt I'd reach the boat, he can't do anything anyways," Kate replied, her voice quavering.

"You should make an appointment with your gynecologist as soon as you can. We'll send these records over. I doubt this will affect your ability to get pregnant again, but I'd rather you consulted with them. Again I'm sorry."

The doctor left the room and Kate just stared at the wall, tears starting to well in her eyes. Robyn picked up her cell phone. "Who are you calling?" said Kate sharper than she really meant. Robyn didn't take offense and answered quietly, "Honey, I'm calling Colin to cancel our date tonight. You need someone to stay with you. And I know you aren't going to tell your parents."

Kate shook her head, "I can't, not yet. If I tell anyone, it'll get back to the boat and he doesn't need distractions right now."

"You will tell him though, won't you?"

"Of course, just not while he's out fishing. I want his mind on where he is not worrying himself sick over me."

Kate listened to Robyn's half of the conversation with Colin, she could tell by that that Colin was very concerned about her, and was demanding to know what was wrong. Robyn was hedging, trying to be as noncommittal as possible. Kate motioned at the phone and Robyn handed it to her.

"Hi Colin," she said quietly, " Listen, I don't want to talk about this right now, and I don't want Robyn announcing it here in the hospital. Come out to the cabin when you get finished shooting this evening and she'll tell you everything okay. Bye."

Later that night Colin knocked on the cabin door. He had raced there as soon as the filming was wrapped up for the evening. He looked at Robyn's red eyes and tear stained face and crushed her against him. He feared the worst, that Kate was seriously ill. "Robyn, tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"

"She was pregnant and lost the baby," whispered Robyn.

"What? She never told me…Did you know? Does Edgar?"

"No, she didn't know herself. That whole stomach bug was morning sickness at it's worst."

"How's Edgar taking the news?"

"He doesn't know, and she's not telling him or anyone but the two of us until he returns."

"I don't understand?"

"You can't. Colin, this is a small fishing town. If she tells anyone, her parents, his family, the neighbors...then he will find out by fleet gossip. News like that gets out fast. Crabbing is really dangerous, and she doesn't want his focus to be on anything except what it should be on."

"He has a right to know…"Colin said vehemently.

"He will, when he gets back. Right now he will only worry about her and be a danger to himself and his crew. He can't do anything anyways."

"He should be here for her!"

Kate was slowly making her way down the stairs when she overheard the conversation, "This is part of being a fisherman's wife," she said simply. Since returning home Kate had alternated between crying on the couch with Robyn or crying in her bedroom alone, Edgar's flannel shirt clutched to her body. She had not washed it or the pillowcase on his pillow and though his scent was still clinging lightly to those materials, it was fading fast.

* * *

Secrets such as this are hard to keep and even harder on the one who bears the knowledge. Kate slipped into a bit of depression worrying about her future as a mother. Time heals all things and after her gynecologist assured her that there was no lasting damage from the miscarriage and no reason why she wouldn't be able to conceive again, Kate's spirits began to lift though she was still very quiet and subdued. Enough so that June Hansen mentioned it to her husband when she was updating him on the weather outlook.

"Edgar hasn't mentioned anything to me, but he hasn't had a chance to call home since we left Dutch."

"Maybe he should. I've pried as much as I can without being overly nosy. She just smiles sadly and says she's fine."

"She probably just misses Ed. You of all people know what being a fisherman's wife is like."

Later that evening Sig pulled the crew off the deck as the weather took a severe turn for the worst. He called Edgar up to the wheelhouse telling him about his conversation with June.

Edgar looked slightly chagrined, "I know she know's what the life is like, but I should have called to check in with her."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. She has to learn. It'll be fine, it will just take time. Why don't you give her a call if you can get through the storm."

"Yeah, I think I will."

Many hours later the storm finally abated and Edgar was able to get a call to go through.

It was three in the morning when the phone rang in Portsmith. "'ello?" came the groggy answer.

"Hey sweetie, it's me."

Kate sat straight up in bed, "EDGAR! Are you coming home?"

"No, sorry, we're almost done though."

"Then why are you calling?"

"I can't call my wife?" he joked.

"No, you can, but you never call when you're fishing. What's wrong?"

"You tell me. June called Sig worried about you. Is everything okay?"

"Worried about me? Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. The painting and landscaping are done, bulbs are ready to for the spring bloom."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I miss you. I think I'm going to get a dog to keep your side of the bed warm."

"You're replacing me with a dog?"

Kate laughed, her first true laugh in quite a while, "No way. You don't have fleas."

The static on the line started to build and they quickly said their goodbyes. Edgar sat in the captain's chair looking at the SAT phone. Kate's assurance that everything was all right had not convinced him. Knowing Robyn would be no help he called the next likely person to know what was going on.

"Wha' the fuck do you want?" an angry Irish voice yelled into the phone.

"Well hello to you too," said Edgar, taking no offense.

"Well. Why are you calling at this hour?" grumbled a half asleep Colin.

"I'm hoping you can solve a little mystery for me. See June called Sig worried about Kate. So I called Kate who says everything is fine. And I don't quite believe her."

"So you want me to rat."

"So something is wrong."

"No, everything is fine."

Edgar wasn't buying that. "But was something not fine that is fine now?"

"Look Edgar, Kate's fine, everything is fine."

"Dammit Colin. I want to know what's going on!"

"Edgar, I'm not going to betray Kate's confidence."

"So something is wrong."

"God help me. I'm blaming you if Kate tries to toast my ass. You remember her stomach bug?"

"Yeah."

"It got complicated. She's fine, there was no danger for her and she's 100% all right. She didn't want to worry you. She knew you wouldn't believe her no matter what she said and that you would be distracted and get hurt."

"She's really okay?"

"YES!"

"Promise me you'll call if anything goes wrong."

"Sure, next time the toilet clogs, I'll call."

"Thanks. And thanks for being there for her."

Edgar got off the phone. He had the nagging suspicion that there was more to the story than Colin was admitting but there was nothing he could do about it. This season couldn't end soon enough. He wanted to get home and get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews on CH1! Hope you enjoy this one as well. _

The crab season was finally over and the Northwestern was pulling into its home harbor. The guys were all out on deck everyone straining to be the first to spot their loved ones waiting to welcome them home. Not surprisingly it was Edgar who was the first to spot Kate waving from the dock. As soon as the boat was close enough he leapt to shore and picked her up in a fierce hug followed by a passionate kiss. They ignored the catcalls and whistles from the boat and crowd. When they finally broke apart Edgar took in the dark circles under Kate's eyes and the worry in her face.

"Are you going to tell me what's got June so worried? Or do I have to guess?" he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, bit her lip and replied, "Not here, not now." He was about to demand she answer his question when Sig called over the hailer, "HEY EDGAR! YOU WANNA HELP US TIE UP THE BOAT SO WE CAN KISS OUR WIVES TOO?"

Looking sheepish, Edgar quickly helped secure the lines before returning to Kate. After reuniting with his mother and sister-in-laws as well as the boat family Edgar gathered his things and headed away from the dock with Kate. When they were in the truck he turned and gave her a hard look. His mind had been racing since June had called Sig`. Every possible scenario that could possibly affect Kate had circled through his mind more than once. The suspense was killing him and in all honesty he was starting to get angry about not being told the truth. But Kate couldn't tell him here. This should have been a happy reunion. They should have been all over each other, crazed with the ability to once again touch and taste each other, instead they road in silence, the distance growing between them.

Finally they made it home. Kate jumped out of the truck cab and headed to the patio. Edgar was about to demand that she tell him what was going on but he stopped when he saw her face. With tears threatening to spill she sat trembling, biting her lip and wringing her hands. He took one hand of her hands in his and reached up to stroke her face with the other, "Katie, PLEASE. I can't take not knowing anymore. Please baby. Whatever it is, we'll make it okay, " he begged softly.

Kate had been holding her emotions in check and they finally spilled from her like water from a broken dam. She buried her head in his neck and sobbed. Edgar helplessly sat holding his shattered wife. Finally she said in a barely audible whisper, "I lost the baby."

"You lost the baby? What baby?"

"Our baby. The stomach bug from our honeymoon, it was morning sickness."

"Morning sickness," repeated Edgar in a stunned voice. And then with an edge of anger, "You never told me you were pregnant."

Kate began crying again, "I didn't know. I didn't know, I didn't know until it was too late."

Edgar held her again while the poison in her heart slowly released. After a while he got up to go get her some water. The phone began ringing and he was going to ignore it, but saw that it was Robyn, "Hello?"

"Hey Ed. Ummm, how are things?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, my wife has been sobbing on the patio since we got home."

"Did she tell…" Robyn began only to be interrupted by Edgar.

"She told me she had a miscarriage, but most of what she's saying I can't understand. Tell me what you know," he demanded.

Robyn sighed, "Mid February she got real sick and I had to take her to the emergency room. She found out then that she had the miscarriage. She's been a mess since then. Only Colin and I know, she wouldn't tell anyone else because she knew it would get to you on the boat."

"She didn't want me to know?"

"She didn't want you to know on the boat," she emphasized the last words. " Kate's from a fishing family too. We try not to distract you guys with bad news from home unless there's no choice. She was afraid you would get hurt because your mind was elsewhere. She's felt like a terrible person for not telling you, but she's needed to tell you for her own good. Is she okay?"

"The crying starts and stops."

"She needs you Edgar. She needs to hear that she hasn't betrayed you, that you're all right with her not telling you sooner. Even if you aren't, you need to lie to her."

Edgar sat quietly for a moment, "Thanks Robyn. I'll tell her you called."

"No problem, tell her to call me tomorrow. Or whenever you two emerge from the bedroom."

Edgar slipped back out the patio and handed Kate a bottle of water. "Who was on the phone?"

He slipped his arm over her shoulder and leaned her against his side, "Robyn. Calling to check on you. She said for you to call her tomorrow."

"You talked to her for quite a while."

"Yeah, she answered questions I needed answers to."

Kate stared at the water in her hands. "Do you hate me for not telling you?"

Edgar shook his head, "No, I don't hate you. Just don't ever keep something like that from me again, okay? No matter what, I want you to tell me. Knowing something was wrong but not knowing what it was just about drove me crazy."

Kate nodded then snuggled into Edgar's arms, "This is not the homecoming I had fantasized about," she admitted.

"You _fantasized _about me coming home…" he drawled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Eww, you make it sound like something filthy," she teased.

"We can make it something filthy," he offered. He drew her close and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. His hands hand just worked their way under her shirt when his stomach let out a roar. She chuckled throatily, "Well that was unexpected…"

" Tis a sad, sad day when I have to choose food over sex," he pouted.

Kate led the way into the kitchen and pulled a crock out of the fridge. As she began to ladle the contents into a bowl Edgar cocked an eyebrow, "I've been gone three months and you feed me leftovers?"

She threw a dishtowel at him, "I made it this morning. I didn't want to have to cook once I got you home." As it heated in the microwave she pulled out a crusty loaf of bread and some butter. Edgar shoveled in the hot stew and sopped up the remains with the bread. "I've had beef stew before, but DAMN either I was really hungry or that was really good!"

Kate laughed, "It's really good and you are really hungry. It's Guinness Beef Stew. Once you go Guinness you'll never go back. It's Colin's mom's recipe. Why don't you go grab a shower and I'll clean up down here?"

"Why don't we both go shower and you can clean up tomorrow?" countered Edgar suggestively.

"I'd rather clean up now. Besides I just need to throw everything in the dishwasher. You get started and I'll join you upstairs."

A thought dawned on Edgar, "Hon, can you…I mean, are you okay to…"

Kate caught his meaning, "Yeah, no harm done. Doctor says I'm good to go. Go on up. I'll be right behind you."

When Edgar had last seen the cabin, it had been little more than a shell of what it was currently. He stripped out of his clothes and walked into the master bath. When he flipped on the light he stopped short to stare in awe at the monstrosity of it. The bathroom was, well, huge. The room was completely covered in stone. Along the far wall was a whirlpool tub large enough for at least two, large bay windows looked out onto the pond and surrounding forest. At the foot of the tub was a gas fireplace and along the edges were various candle groupings. He opened the shower door and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The shower looked like a freaking car wash! Nozzle's everywhere and in every direction. You could fit the entire Northwestern crew inside. After starting the water and adjusting the settings to a pounding spray, Edgar simply stood in the hot water and lost himself in the joy of the sensation.

He heard Kate laugh and looked through the steam. "I don't know if you are the cat that ate the cream or you're about to cum from the shower," she grinned.

"Holy shit," he replied, "I've died and gone to heaven. First this heavenly shower and then a sexy naked angel walks into it with me…I do have a question though, what are all these weird placed handles for? I get the bench and seat, but the handles? A little high aren't they too?"

Kate didn't answer, simply turned her back to him, grabbed onto one of the handles slightly about shoulder height, and then threw a suggestive look over her shoulder. Edgar's cock jumped at the sight, "Oh, a kinky angel…" He reached for Kate and drew her towards him. His mouth quickly enveloped hers before she wriggled out of his grasp, "Aww come back," he pouted. Kate backed Edgar up to wall before slowly sinking to her knees and taking him in her mouth. "God, baby, as many times…"he gasped out. "As much as I've dreamed about…" he let out a groan. He pulled her up, "I don't have that kind of patience tonight." Still dripping he carried her to the bedroom. She had built a roaring fire in their fireplace before joining him in the shower. "Cleaning up eh?" he chuckled then placed her on the bed. He was on her in an instant. After three long lonely months, foreplay completely unnecessary. Edgar plunged into Kate's hot, wet core. Over and over he worked her body. She screamed out her climax and he flipped her over onto her knees and began pounding her again. She lost track of how many times she came screaming his name over and over. With a roar he poured his seed into her, collapsing beside her on the bed. He pulled her close then covered them with the blanket before placing light kisses on her neck. "Now that was the homecoming I fantasized about," she purred into his chest. Edgar chuckled back, "It's great to be home." They lay with bodies entwined watching the flames dance until they fell into deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this one! Please don't hate me!_

* * *

The next few months sped by for Kate and Edgar. He stayed home during part of the tendering season and they vacationed with Colin and Robyn in Ireland. His family playing tour guide and host to the couples. It was clear to see why Kate felt so close to the Farrell's, the love and warmth was second to none. They had quickly accepted Robyn and Edgar into the fold as well. By unspoken agreement he and Kate had been trying to start a family but so far fate was withholding this from them.

King crab season came and went and the Christmas holidays were upon them. At Sig and June's Christmas party Johnathan Hillstrand cornered Kate. During a fit he had tossed his cell phone into a fire. In it he lost Irish and Aleutian's numbers and he was feeling adventurous and wanted to catch up with the two lovely ladies. They had taught him some new uses for duct tape and he had made it a point to learn a few tricks of his own and he was eager to share with them.

About three weeks into the opilio season Kate was out to dinner with friends and had to rush to the ladies room. After her stomach relieved itself of its contents she returned to the table. Robyn gave her a look. Kate looked irritated and hissed, "Don't give me that look. This is the first time I've gotten sick."

"Well we are stopping on the way home for a pregnancy test sister. No wondering for weeks this time!"

Later that night Kate sat alone in the master bathroom waiting for the timer to go off so she could read the test strip. Finally the alarm on her cell phone went off. With trepidation she read the results…. She broke down in tears as she looked at the positive indicator. She immediately called Robyn who started crying as well. "When are you calling Edgar?"

"I promised him before not to keep him out of the loop. I'm hanging up and calling him. Just needed someone to cry with to get it out of my system or I'll worry him."

"Well hang up! And give him my love as well!"

Kate dialed the boats SAT phone but couldn't get a connection established. After several attempts she pulled up the weather online and saw that there was a nasty storm over the fishing grounds. Giving up for the night Kate made a mental note to call June and have her tell Sig to have Edgar call home as soon as he could. That night was the first night in quite a long while that Kate had a nightmare.

_She was out in the yard working in the flowerbeds when the phone rang. "Hello Mrs. Hansen?" began the unknown voice._

_"Yes, who is this please?"_

_"Mrs. Hansen, this is the Coast Guard rescue station in Kodiak. We regret to inform you that we received a distress call from the fishing vessel Northwestern. The boat lost a man overboard…"_

_"Why are you calling me?" she asked in confusion. June was the boats contact person. Then it dawned on her…the man overboard was Edgar. "Oh god, no, no. You must be mistaken…"_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Hansen. The captain positively identified…"_

_Kate's whole world came crashing down around her. She began to scream_

Kate's body jerked awake. Taking great gasping breaths she tried to stop her sobbing. It was just a dream. Getting up she went into the kitchen to get some water. On impulse she dialed the boat phone again. Deep down she knew it was just a dream, but she needed to hear Edgar's voice. Luck was against her again and the call wouldn't go through.

She talked to June the next morning who said she would pass the message along. Kate was able to get in with her gynecologist due to a last minute cancellation. She confirmed that indeed Kate was pregnant and first estimates on the due date would be mid October or early November. They would know more with the first ultrasound that was scheduled for the end of March.

That night she tried the boat yet again. This time the call did go through.

"Yeah?" answered Sig, voice rough with exhaustion.

"Hey Sig, any chance I could talk to Edgar?"

"No. We're in the middle of a grind. He can call when we offload."

Kate was taken aback with the shortness of his attitude. "Al-alright then."

Days past and no call from Edgar. Kate called June again and she said that she had past the message on to Sig who had said that Kate had already called. Between the pregnancy hormones and waiting for Edgar's call Kate was locked into a nightmare cycle. No sooner would she fall asleep than the dreams would begin. The scenario changed but they were always centered around Edgar dying a horrible water filled death. Kate was getting desperate to hear from Edgar. She was beyond angry with Sig for not allowing him to call; she knew that was what had happened. Psycho Sig was at the helm and wasn't stopping come hell or high water, but this was too much!

It was late one night and she was again trapped in the nightmare. A storm was raging outside and the electricity had flickered several times. The ringing of the phone broke Kate out of the spell of the nightmare, "Edgar!" she yelled with relief into the receiver.

"Kate, Kate it's Sig," came Sig's strangled reply, "Honey, there's been and accident…"

* * *

_And I am now heading to my safe room to keep away from the angry mob headed my way..._


	4. Chapter 4

_So the last chapter was evil hmm?_

* * *

"Kate, Kate it's Sig," came Sig's strangled reply, "Honey, there's been and accident…"

Kate sat on the edge of the bed motionless and silent.

"Kate? Are you there?"

She was finally able to answer, but had to force her body to respond. In a quavering, barely audible whisper she finally begged, "Sig, please don't tell me he's gone…"

"A bridle broke just as they were pulling a pot over the rail. The dogs hadn't caught it yet. He got caught between the pot and the sorting table," Sig's voice broke and the unshed tears could be heard in his voice, "He's in real bad shape. We know his leg is broken, the bone came through. But we think his artery got nicked. He's bleeding real bad. We've got it slowed though."

"H-how soon until the Coast guard gets there?"

"A while. We're headed their way as fast as we can. That'll cut their ETA down."

"Is he able to talk?"

"He's been unconscious for a while…"

"When he wakes up, tell him I love him and I have big news for him. I'll be waiting for him."

The connection was dropped and Kate started to tremble. Her nightmare was real and threatening to overwhelm her. Just as she was loosing her tenuous hold on reality the phone rang.

"Kate, it's Robyn. Oh, honey I'm sorry. I'm on my way over."

"Wait? How do you know?"

"Word went out to the fleet about the accident. Mike was on watch and called Lacie who called me."

"Small towns," muttered Kate, "Can you call my parents? I-I can't."

A few hours later a vigil had started in the cabin. Both Kate and Edgar's families were there waiting for news from the boat yet dreading what another call might bring. The strain evident in the silence of the room. Everyone jumped when the phone rang. June, who was closest, picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Put Kate on," said Sig quickly. June handed the phone to Kate and mouthed, "It's Sig."

"It's me."

"Uh, Kate. Edgar's taken a turn for the worse. We…we…" Sig broke down and started crying at this point.

Norman took the phone from his older brother, "We aren't sure the Coast Guard will get here in time," he said quietly. "He's awake, sort of. He's got a lot of pain meds in him so he's, well, off his rocker. But we wanted to make sure you and Edgar…"

"Had a chance to say goodbye," whispered Kate in tears.

"Make it quick Kate. He's not able to stay awake long."

"'lo? Ka-a-tie?" came the drunken voice.

Tears were streaming down Kate's face but she forced her voice to stay as steady as possible, "Hey baby. So you're trying to play hooky from work huh?"

"Yeppers. Hooky. Can't feel my face, it's gone…leg hurts like a sonofabitch…just wanna sleep…so tired."

"Edgar? EDGAR! YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU FIGHT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO! DO YOU HEAR ME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" she shouted into the phone and then softer, "You're gonna be a daddy again Edgar, come home. Your baby and I need you. I-I love you," Kate's voice finally cracked.

"Love you." Edgar's eyes rolled back in his head as he lost his battle against the coming unconsciousness. He grabbed Matt's hand and shouted wildly, "I'm gonna have a baby! I didn't know I was pregnant!"

Back in Seattle Kate was sobbing uncontrollably now that she was no longer on the phone with Edgar. Kate's parents had their arms around their daughter who was in no shape to answer the questions screaming in their minds. They looked to Robyn who nodded affirmatively and said quietly, "She wanted him to know first."

June had taken the call over and had talked to Sig about what was going on. She walked over to her mother-in-law and held her hand as she relayed the news. "They're not sure the Coast Guard will get there in time. Ed's in pretty bad shape." Norman's wife came over to take June's place at Snefrieds side. June pulled Robyn aside, "Look, Kate needs to get to the Anchorage hospital. They'll need her for treatment decisions or to identify the body if.…"

"There won't be an if!" hissed Robyn vehemently, "the Coast Guard WILL get there in time, they have to!"

* * *

_I'm pretty sure that The Hansen parents were Sverre and Snefried, but I'm sure I misspelled Mrs. Hansen's name. I apologize for that mistake. _

_Hope you all don't hate me too much! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews! They make my day so much sweeter! Longer update this time, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

On the Northwestern Sig was pushing the engine as hard as he could. The weather that had been pounding the crab grounds was finally starting to abate. He and Norman alternated shifts so that they could each have time to sit with Edgar who was drifting in and out of consciousness as his condition continued to deteriorate. The rest of the crew waited, each wrapped in their own thoughts. For Junior it was unimaginable that his hero and mentor was laying in the galley dying. And the fact that it was his fault made him feel like a complete failure. He had been pushing and pushing to work the hydros and Edgar had finally relented and traded spots with him. The guys had been teasing him about his lack of technique, "Shaky Jake" they had called him. Now he would be known as Shaky Jake, the man who killed Edgar Hansen with his ineptness. What would they do without Edgar?

Finally in Anchorage Kate paced in the hotel waiting to hear from the Coast Guard. She had taken the first flight out and had arrived well before the rescue flight. Edgar had survived the trip to St. Paul. There had been no updates on his condition since the medical flight had lifted off and the not knowing was driving her insane.

Just as she was about to once again pace the corridor her phone rang.

"Mrs. Hansen this is the Coast Guard station in Anchorage. The medivac flight from St. Paul is due to land in five minutes. The ambulance is waiting to take your husband to Anchorage Memorial. They are apprised of the situation and on standby."

Kate broke every traffic law she could without causing an accident getting to the hospital. She beat the ambulance by several minutes and had taken up vigil in the emergency room. The minutes ticked by slower than they ever had in her life. Finally the faint wail of an approaching siren grew louder and louder. As the ambulance entrance doors burst open Kate broke down in tears as she caught sight of Edgar as he was whisked into triage. He was horribly pale, not even white, but more of a grayish blue color. She strained to hear what was being said but was unable to connect together the broken bits of information. Finally after what seemed like hours a nurse called for her over the intercom. She was ushered into a consultation room where a trauma doctor waited for her.

"Mrs. Hansen, I won't lie to you. Your husband is in critical condition. The break in his leg has caused massive bleeding. He's been rushed to surgery in order to stop that bleeding. Once that happens we will begin blood transfusions to replace the blood he's lost. After that we will be in a position to address the injuries caused by the crab pot. We won't know anymore until then."

"But he's going to be alright, right?"

"Honestly, factoring in the amount of blood loss, the trauma, and the time it has taken to get professional attention, it's not looking good. I'd say he has a twenty percent chance of surviving the surgery, and that's being optimistic. I'm sorry."

Kate made a quick call home to pass on the information she had been given. June, Robyn, as well as both Kate and Edgar's mothers were on their way to be with her. Kate sought refuge in the hospital prayer garden and sobbed out her anger and sorrow until she was thoroughly numb in both body and spirit. Although she had been raised in the church, as had everyone in Portsmith, Kate was not a religious person. Nevertheless she found herself silently praying that Edgar would survive. She needed him, their baby needed him.

Hours later the surgeon emerged to give her the details on the artery repair. Things had been touch and go and they had nearly lost Edgar twice when his blood pressure dropped to non-existence. The repair was complete and they were currently giving him transfusions. He would then be moved to recovery and then to the ICU. She could go there and wait for him. The family had just arrived at the hospital when Kate was allowed back to finally see Edgar. Kate sat at her husband's side, holding his hand and stroking his hair while he slept. Until he regained consciousness her visits were limited to no more than ten minutes every few hours. Those hours were agonizing. The few times she was able to see him he showed no sign of improvement. His shallow breathing and lack of color bothered her as much as the fact that he still had not regained consciousness.

Sig and the Northwestern crew had left the boat and joined the family at the hospital. In typical Sig fashion he was irate and badgering the doctors about the lack of change in his brother's condition. Finally the ICU's head nurse whirled on him, "Mr. Hansen, I am extremely sorry for the pressure your family is under. However, given the seriousness of your brother's injuries, no improvement is better than the alternative! His vital signs are improving though minutely. These things can't be rushed!"

After three days and no change the hospital allowed Kate to stay with Edgar as long as it wasn't detrimental to his recovery. For hours she would sit by his side and talk to him. Part of her mind registered that the conversation probably sounded a bit insane given that it was completely one sided but she really didn't care. She talked about the cabin, about the vacation to Norway they had planned, but mostly she talked about the baby and the family they were all going to be.

Jake had stepped into the room and overheard Kate talking about her pregnancy. His hard skipped a beat and he fled to the same garden Kate had sought out. They had all heard Edgar ranting about being pregnant while they were headed in but no one had really taken him seriously. So now, not only had he killed Edgar, but his child would never know his father.

Nick had noticed how Jake had become more and more withdrawn on the boat and had seen him practically race from Edgar's room. He tracked him down in the garden and watched as the young deckhand broke down and cried. Quietly he sat down and threw an arm on Jake's shoulder. "Look Jake, none of this is your fault. Any of us could have been on the hydros. That could just as easily be you lying in there."

"But because of me, Kate's going to be a widow and her baby won't have a father."

Nick slapped Jake on the back of the head, "Don't talk like that! He made it this far, Edgar's going to be fine!"

Later that day the doctors approached Kate; Edgar's condition was stable enough to start the repair work on his leg. The pot had completely broken his left femur as well as crushing part of his knee. The family voiced their concern about doing the surgery even though Edgar had never woken up. They were assured that his vital signs were strong enough to risk the surgery. His being unconscious wouldn't negatively affect the success at all.

Hours later the surgical team emerged with the news that the surgery had been successful. The doctors were able to repair the leg and knee and both would heal. It would be a long road to recovery and rehabilitation, but none of that could begin until Edgar woke up. The hospital was starting to be concerned with possible brain damage from the blood loss. They had called their vacationing neurologist in for a consult. She was confident that Edgar's body was conserving its strength for healing and it would bring itself out of the self-imposed comatose state. She cleared Edgar's visitors to sit with him as long as they liked.

Finally, five days after Edgar's arrival at the hospital the first signs that Edgar was indeed making a come back were seen. It started when Kate thought he had squeezed her hand as she sat talking to him. Later that day Jake swore he had seen Edgar's eyes moving wildly behind his eyelids. From that point on someone was always at Edgar's side. They had to force Kate to go back to the hotel periodically for rest and food. She was beyond resistant to leaving him for even a few minutes but Robyn had finally alerted the hospital staff of Kate's pregnancy. They insisted she see the on staff ob who ordered her to rest and eat or the doctor would limit her visits with Edgar. The ob argued that given she had had one miscarriage every precaution should be taken to prevent another.

Sig had kept a constant vigil at Edgar's side. Junior might have felt guilty for what had happened, but that was nothing to what Sig was feeling. It was his duty as captain to keep everyone safe. He had been punishing the crew to keep fishing even though the weather had been some of the worst they had ever seen. Their illusive quarry was finally cooperating and they were hauling pot after pot full of keepers. When Kate had first called the boat, Sig had shrugged it off as her being new as a crabber's wife. After June called and then Kate called again he decided Kate was getting pretty needy and deserved to be schooled Norwegian style. That was why he had never allowed Edgar up in the wheelhouse to return her calls. After he found out that Kate was pregnant the guilt that his brother would possibly never know about his child broke Sig's normally cool demeanor. He was startled by a hoarse croak from the bed. Jumping up he was startled to see Edgar looking at him. He quickly called the nurse in and then called the hotel.

After being cleared by the doctor Edgar finally had some water for his parched throat. It was then that he asked the question that had been eating him since he had woken up and seen Sig NOT on the boat. "You're here, the crew is here. Who's on the damn boat?"

Sig chuckled, "We couldn't fish, not without knowing how this was going to end. Little brother, we almost lost you. We got you off on the medivac flight and lo and behold there was Newberry, canned off the Kodiak."

"You hired Russell Newberry?" asked Edgar incredulously.

"We hired him to baby-sit until we could get back. And since you have finally decided to grace us with our presence we will be heading back out. Need to finish filling the boat. Phil called Murray and he's going to fly up and finish out the season."

"So what's my prognosis?" said Edgar looking down his length at the rods and bars sticking out of his left leg.

Just then Kate burst through the door crying and wrapped herself in Edgar's arms. Sig slipped out unobtrusively to give the couple some privacy. After a reunion that left them both breathless Edgar looked into Kate's eyes, "Sweetheart, something I need to know. And don't get upset if it's not. I was hallucinating and I swear you told me that you were pregnant."

Tears swelled in Kate's eyes and she nodded, "You weren't' hallucinating. I told you over the SAT while they were bringing you in."

"Speaking of which. How bad is it? Thank God tendering season is coming up, I hurt like hell."

Kate took a minute to collect her thoughts; Edgar was not going to like what she was about to tell him. Edgar had expected an immediate answer and Kate's hesitance made him look up, "Kate?"

"Edgar, you won't be tendering this season."

Edgar let out a sigh, "Just as well. Gives me time to fully recuperate for kings then."

"You won't be fishing crab, king or opis."

Edgar looked up completely stunned, "So what will I be doing?"

It was Kate's turn to sigh; Edgar was not going to take the news well.

* * *

_I know Russell was on the Kodiak for Crab. I just tweaked the time since this is ficiton so that it would fit the story. And no, I'm not address the loss of Phil in this story._


	6. Chapter 6

_Short update, shorter than I thought. Didn't want to leave you hanging too long! _

* * *

It was time to drop the bomb. Edgar's crab fishing days were on an extended hiatus. The damage to his leg was going to take a lot of time to heal properly and the doctors were estimating that full recovery would take at least eighteen months and even then they couldn't guarantee that he would get full use of his left leg.

"So I'm out the rest of this season, and all of next as well? Not going to happen. Period."

Kate knew her husband well enough to know that this blow was going to tough for Edgar to accept. "So you're out a year and a half. You'll be good to go for that next king crab season."

"What the hell am I going to do for a year and a half?" spat Edgar.

"Recover? Get your body back into condition? Make lemonade"

Edgar glared at her.

"Remember how you said that your one regret with the other kids was not being there through Louise's pregnancies and the birth?" said Kate quietly. " Well, now you get to be there. That's something isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever," replied Edgar coldly.

Kate had known Edgar wasn't going to take being off the boat well, but she had counted on the baby to make it easier for him. His cold attitude ripped her heart open. She bolted from the room, tears streaming, and once again sought refuge in the garden.

Sig had seen her hasty exit and had gone to the room to see what was going on. "You're awake an hour and you've already had your first marital spat? That's got to be a record."

Edgar lay in the bed fuming. He shouted at his brother, "I'M OFF THE BOAT FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS? AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY THAT I GET TO STAY HOME? ARE YOU ALL FUCKING CRAZY?"

"Yeah we are. We've all been crazy insane worrying that YOU were never going to make it back to the land of the living jackass. We've had to drag Kate away from your bed for the last week. She doesn't eat and she doesn't sleep. So not good for a pregnant woman," Sig shouted back.

"It's been a week?"

"Over. You barely survived the trip in and nearly died on the operating table, twice. She was a mess. Hell we were all a mess, but she nearly lost it. Take it easy on her."

Edgar realized that he had been pretty nasty to Kate, "I didn't mean to take my frustration out on her. Get her for me please?"

Sig left in search of Kate as Matt and Nick slipped in both giving him the evil eye. "You sure do have a way with women buddy, "quipped Matt. Nick looked at him and said seriously, "You know she feels horrible about you being hurt so bad. But she's beyond happy that you're even alive. So not only did the Bering Sea give you a second chance, but you also get the chance to see your baby born. I wish I'd been there for mine."

Edgar sat silent for a while thinking over what everyone had been saying as well as remembering that he had indeed always hated that he had never been there for the birth of his other children or to help take care of Louise. It dawned on him that one member of the crew was pointedly mssing, "Where's Junior?"

"Probably in the chapel again. Kid blames himself," answered Matt.

Sig came back and knocked on the door. Then motioned to the guys and they left Kate and Edgar alone.

Edgar took one look at Kate and had flashbacks to his return from the last opi season after she had the miscarriage. She looked pale and thin with dark circles under her red swollen eyes. He felt horrible and told her so. Being careful of the wires and tubes still connected him Kate climbed up on the bed beside Edgar and curled up with him. They lay there talking quietly about the baby as he stroked her hair and stomach. "You know, this kid is half Hansen half Morrison. We're in trouble."

Kate giggled, "Johnathan Hillstrand wants to be the baby's godfather…"

"Dear God, we'd better alert the cops now so they can start preparing for the worst!"

* * *

_May be a while until my next update. I want to finish my other story before Season 3 of Sons of Anarchy starts. Thanks for all the reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Been sitting on this chapter for a while. Finally decided that it wasn't going to change, so here it is. Enjoy! I've seen a lot of story alerts in my mailbox! Be sure to leave a review!_

* * *

Edgar was finally deemed stable and healed enough to transport back to Seattle. Kate was banking on the hope that once home Edgar's mood would improve. At first Edgar was just grumpy about being confined to the bed for so long. Even Kate's attempts at humor by making jokes about having him at her mercy didn't crack his funk. He constantly called Sig on the SAT phone, and he had finally told Edgar to stop interrupting the fishing. Colin and Robyn were frequent visitors and he was barely civil to them or to anyone else who came around. The doctors finally cleared Edgar to move around on crutches. His leg had healed enough that moving around wasn't going to damage it and Kate was able to finally sleep with her husband in the same bed again.

It came time for Kate's first ob appointment and she was trying to convince Edgar to get out of the house and go with her. "Like I want to have my pregnant wife helping my gimpy ass into her doctors office."

"Oh fuck off Edgar!" Kate shouted, she had had enough of his pity party. "It's my first god damned appointment and you can get your sorry ass off the couch and come hear your baby's heartbeat with me!"

"Fine!" he retorted angrily, "If you want me to I'll go."

"If I want you to? Don't you want to?"

"I want to be fishing!" Edgar pounded his fist on the coffee table.

Kate softened her voice, "I know baby. But I thank God every day that you are alive."

"What good am I if I can't fish?" he spat back.

"Fine. Stay. I'll g-g-go by myself," tears started to fall from her eyes. Kate grabbed her car keys and left the house. Was it really too much to ask for him to go with her?

At the doctors office Kate was ushered back to a room and given a gown to change into. The ultrasound machine was out of order so she would have to return but the doctor wanted to go ahead and do a preliminary checkup.

"Ms. Hansen, I see you missed your previous appointment. I'm glad you've made this one. I can't stress to you how important regular visits are, especially given your prior history," the doctor flipped through her file. "Your blood pressure is quite a bit higher than it should be."

"My blood pressure has never been an issue before."

"Then that is something we'll need to keep close watch on. Are you under any unusual stress? Big life changes? Anything like that?"

"M-my husband is a crab fisherman and was seriously injured back in January. That's why I missed my appointment. He's finally home from the hospital but things are kind of tense."

"I want to keep a close eye on this, so I'm going to send you for some blood work. You'll need to fast first, so the office will set up an appointment for you. We'll do the ultrasound when you come back."

The ringing of the home phone woke Edgar. "Hello?" he said groggily.

"This is Dr. Fausten's office. Is Katrina Hansen available?"

"My wife isn't home. She was supposed to be at your office. Is everything all right?"

"She just left without getting her pre-test protocol. Please have her call the office as soon as she gets this message."

"Sure, no problem."

As he was hanging up the phone Edgar heard Kate pull into the driveway. He expected her to come bursting through the door, but she sat in the car for several minutes. When she finally came in she looked apprehensive and tense. "Hi babe. Need anything?"

Edgar watched her with probing eyes, trying to discern how the appointment had gone. The doctor's call didn't sound like anything terrible, but it also didn't sound like everything was all right either. "No I'm good, thanks. How'd the appointment go?"

"Fine," she half lied. "The ultrasound machine was down so I need to go back next week."

"Fine? The office called just now. You forgot your pre-test protocol. What's that for?"

"Oh, they want to do some blood work. Just to make sure, you know. It's nothing," answered Kate trying to be nonchalant.

He wasn't going to let this go. "Nothing? We already know you're pregnant so what do they need blood for?"

She realized that Edgar wasn't going to let this go, "My blood pressure is up. They want to make sure it isn't something to be concerned about."

"What else would cause it to go up that much?"

"Gee, I don't know…stress?" She spat. " Let's see, my husband nearly died. And since he woke up in that Anchorage ICU he's been nothing but pissy about not fishing and taking it out on everyone around him. I worry about you. I worry about your leg and what's going to happen IF you don't get full use back. I worry about carrying this baby. Now I guess I get to worry about worrying too!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Aww don't hate on Edgar too much y'all! Thanks for my reviews! On a seperate note, anyone follow Johnathan Hillstrand on Twitter? Today's (9/7/10) pic of him infront of the cannon was wa-ay to funny!_

* * *

As the Northwestern pulled into its berth at its home dock the exhausted crew waited impatiently for their season to be officially over. The fishing had been over for a couple of weeks, but the season wasn't over until they were on dry land at home again. Finally docked they rushed off the boat and into the waiting arms of the rest of Northwestern family. The season had been a horrible one for all involved. Between the terrible fishing and the accident, this was a season that they were all ready to put behind them. After enveloping his sister-in-law in a bear hug Sig looked around for his little brother, who was notably absent from the crowd. When he looked at Kate, really looked, he could see the strain in her face. "I thought Edgar was on the mend. Has something gone wrong?" he asked quietly. June, who was standing at her husband's side answered for her, "No. your brother is being more of an ass than he usually is." The rest of the crew converged on Kate, their eyes all holding the same question. She couldn't meet their gazes; she knew it hurt them that Edgar hadn't come to the docks even though he was able. Everyone headed to the parking lot, ready for private homecomings with their loved ones. A welcome back bash was planned for the next day at Sig's house.

The get together was in full swing when Kate finally arrived. She had cajoled, begged, and tried to guilt Edgar into coming, but to no avail. He adamantly refused to accompany her. Jake had been on lookout for the pair, he still felt completely responsible for the accident and he needed to see for himself that Edgar was all right. Kate slowly approached the house. Jake looked at her forlornly when he saw she was alone, "He blames me doesn't he? He doesn't even want to be in the same place as me." She gave the young deckhand a sympathetic kiss on the cheek, "No sweetie, it's not you."

Norman met her at the door, surprise showing in his face, "He didn't come with you?"

Kate shook her head, "He's not coming at all."

"Why the hell not?" bellowed Sig from the backyard grill.

Kate sat down at the patio table with a glass of lemonade, "I don't know what to do! The doctors have given him clearance to do whatever he feels capable of doing on his crutches with a few restrictions, but Edgar is refusing to leave the house. We all know how difficult he can be…"

"That's putting it mildly," Matt stage whispered to Nick.

"…but he's not dealing with this well if at all," a tear started to slide down Kate's cheek and she went back into the house using the excuse of needing the restroom to escape.

"He's treating everyone like crap, but especially Kate," grumbled June. "She won't say anything, but we all see. He's angry about his leg and the fact that it won't heal overnight. Since she's taking care of him and everyone knows to keep their distance, he doesn't like visitors, she bears the brunt of his temper." She leveled her gaze on her husband, "Kate doesn't need him being an asshole; the baby doesn't need him taking things out on her either."

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Norman inquired.

"Nothing terrible. Kate's blood pressure is higher than it should be, which isn't good for either of them. So right now nothing is wrong, but that could change."

Kate stood at the balcony railing looking down on the party. Matt quietly put his arm around her shoulder, "He's not taking this well is he?"

Kate laid her head on Matt's shoulder, "He wouldn't even go to the ultrasound appointment with me!"

Later that evening Sig, Norman, and Matt were discussing the situation. They decided that it was time for them to take a hand in Edgar's recovery. Calling Kate over, they briefed her on their plan. "Kate, can you go stay at Robyn's for a while?" asked Norman.

"Who's going to take care of Edgar?"

"We are. I'll come over tomorrow morning to relieve you," said Matt.

"You need to relax and get away. We'll get him out of this funk if we have to kick his ass back to Dutch."

"Good luck getting him off of it," snorted Kate.

The next morning Matt pulled up to the cabin promptly at nine. Kate had packed a bag the night before. Since the accident Edgar had been sleeping in the downstairs bedroom, the stairs had been impossible to maneuver until he had healed. He had refused to come back to their bed until he could climb the stairs unaided. The room only had a small double bed so they were unable to sleep together. Locked in his own misery he was oblivious to what his actions were doing to Kate.

When Matt knocked on the door Kate quickly opened it and let him in. "Where's your stuff? I'll get it for you"

"Upstairs. Thanks Matt."

While Matt loaded her things in the car Kate walked into the Kitchen where Edgar sat eating breakfast and reading the paper. Not bothering to look up he grumbled "Who's at the door?"

"Matt."

"I don't want to see him. I told you I'm not up to visitors."

Matt walked through the door, "Tough shit Ed." He turned to Kate and kissed her cheek, "See you in a few days hon."

"Few days?" choked Edgar, his breakfast getting caught on the way down.

Kate schooled her emotions and looked at him without emotion, "I'm going to stay with Colin for a while. I need a break and Matt has graciously agreed to baby sit you."

"Don't I get a say in this?" he growled at her.

"Oh, you've had plenty to say and not say these last few weeks." She kissed him softly on the lips and quickly said goodbye.

Matt sat down heavily in the chair opposite Edgar, crossed his arms and simply stared at his best friend. His cell phone rang, "Yeah, she's on her way. Come on out."

"What?" grumped Edgar.

Matt grinned evilly, "Welcome to Northwestern Rehab."

"I'm not addicted to anything."

"No, but you need a serious attitude adjustment."


	9. Chapter 9

_At last! Finally have an update, thanks for hanging on through Who Would Have Thought?. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

Matt got up to leave, "Since you don't want company, I'm leaving now. You want to talk, call. Otherwise we'll all leave you to your pity party."

Three days later the guys met for breakfast. Edgar still had not broken out of his funk and the guys were planning phase two. Back at the cabin Edgar was submerging himself deeper in self-pity. He had not heard from anyone since Kate had left and his crew had turned on him. He felt abandoned and neglected. He'd also become aware that fridge was empty. The cupboards and freezer was no better. He'd tried calling Kate, but she wouldn't return the calls. He ended up eating plain oatmeal for five meals straight and decided to break down and call his brothers.

~NW~

"Suck it up buttercup!" spat Sig propping his legs up on an empty kitchen chair after sitting down a small sack of groceries. He was thoroughly disgusted with Edgar's disposition over the past few days. "You are injured, not crippled. Though you will be if you don't get your head on straight!"

Matt, Norman, and Nick all had an earful for Edgar as well. They could all understand how helpless he was feeling, the fact that his body was not cooperating and would not be forced into robot mode as it always had been. But the self-imposed exile was stumping them. Edgar was a gregarious person, if he wasn't with family he was with friends and his turning them away was both unacceptable and confusing.

Edgar sat fuming. He was getting angrier by the minute. Angry with his crew for being so unsympathetic, angry with Kate for leaving him, and angry with God for being injured.

The guys were about to start again when there was a knock on the door. They all looked at one another wondering who was at the door when Colin walked into the room.

"You here to tell me to man up too?" spat Edgar.

"I came to kick yer arse for makin' Kate so miserable! She loves you more than anyone else in 'er life and you treat her like shit! Do you know she nearly went mad when she heard about the accident? Nearly lost it again during the surgeries. Never seen such happiness when you pulled through. She finally gets you home and instead of embracing the fact that you are alive an' will get to see your son or daughter be born you piss an' moan 'cause you can't fish for a year. You don't deserve her!" yelled Colin.

"Of course I don't!" Edgar yelled back. "How can I be a father and husband if I can't provide for my family! If I can't fish who am I? Both she and the baby would be better off with someone else!" Edgar broke down and began sobbing.

"Ed, there's no reason you won't make it back to the boat. But you are more than just a fisherman," Norman said in his quiet way.

"Yeah, you're a husband and soon to be a father. I'd give just about anything to go back and be there when my son was born," said Matt.

"Embrace this second chance brother. You may not get another."

The group got up to leave. Sig offered his last bit of "advice", "Look Ed, I've talked with Kate about your prognosis. I am not a doctor and I can see that you have a long road to get that leg back into shape for deck work. But if you don't get your head out of your ass you never will get back on the boat.

Colin turned back to Edgar, "The ob's office called, the ultrasound machine is up again. Her appointment is for eleven tomorrow."

Later that day, all alone in what once was his warm happy home Edgar looked around in despair. They were right, all of them. He had cheated death and been given a chance that few fishermen would pass up. Instead he had wallowed in self-pity and made the woman he loved miserable. Vowing to be the husband she deserved and the father their child deserved he called his oldest brother.

"Can you drive me to Kate's appointment tomorrow?"

"You have a truck," replied Sig.

"Yeah, but I can't bend my leg that much yet smart ass!"

"Why do you want to go?"

Edgar sighed, "Because I want to. I need to. Kate needs me. I've been a lousy husband to her lately, and I need to fix that."

"You think this will fix everything?"

"No, but it's a start."

~NW~

Kate sat in the waiting room, tapping her toe and fidgeting with a pen. She had agreed to Sig and Norman's "come to Jesus" plan for Edgar at the beginning. But now she wasn't so sure. So far there hadn't been any change in Edgar's demeanor and she missed being near her husband. Finally after waiting for what seemed to be hours Kate's name was called. Once in the room, she waited for the doctor to come in after the nurse had taken her vitals. Outside the door she heard muffled voices, "Right here sir, the doctor will be in shortly." The door opened and Kate looked up in surprise as Edgar hobbled through the door on his crutches.

"Hi baby," he grinned sheepishly.

"You talking to me?" she retorted.

"Nope, I'm talking to this one," he kissed her stomach. "I've been an ass. I want to make it up to you. Hi sweetheart," he kissed her deeply. "Now I'm talking to you."

"Humph."

"I really am sorry. I want to explain myself, just not here. Okay?" he said softly.

"Yeah," she replied just as soft. She took his hands in hers, "I am glad you are here. I'm scared."

He hugged her to his chest and kissed her forehead, "We'll get through this babe, don't worry."

With a sharp rap on the door, Dr. Fausten walked in. "Good morning, Mrs. Hansen, Mr. Hansen. I apologize for the issue with the ultrasound machine. It's fixed now, so lets get you ready. If you'll lay back and raise your shirt up we'll get started. Mr. Hansen, if you'll stand behind the table you'll be able to see the monitor as well."

Edgar shuffled behind Kate, one hand on her shoulder and the other holding one of her hands. The doctor applied the cold ultrasound gel to Kate's abdomen and began running the probe over it. Dr. Fausten adjusted the volume control on the machine and smiled as the steady strong beat of the baby's heart filled the room. Tears were streaming down Kate's face as she looked up into the eyes of her husband. He too was beginning to tear up.

"Before I start pointing body parts out, do you want to know the sex of your baby?" inquired the doctor.

Kate looked askance of Edgar who simply shrugged, "I'd rather wait, but if you want to know now I'm fine with that."

Kate looked at the doctor, "We'll wait then. Unless there's a medical reason we need to know."

"None what so ever. Let's get started then. Here you can see the baby's head…"

"Is he sucking his thumb?" asked Edgar

"He's a she," teased Kate.

The doctor looked at them both, "You're sure you don't want to know?"

"YES!" they replied in unison.

"Even if you did tell us," Kate began.

"We'd still go on like this," finished Edgar smirking.

The doctor smiled, "All right then. And to answer your question, the baby is sucking his or her thumb. Here is an arm, and there is a leg. And it's a good thing that you're willing to wait on the sex, cause Baby Hansen is not being cooperative!"

Kate laughed, "Well, that's a Hansen for you!"

The doctor handed her some paper towels to clean the gel off and then printed off a copy of the sonogram. She then pulled out Kate's blood work results, "Well, your test results look good other than your blood pressure. There's no physical indication of cause so I'm inclined to believe it is the stress you've been under."

"So what do I do now?" asked Kate.

"It's imperative that your numbers go down, the quicker the better. Personally, I'd like to control this without medication if possible, but if you feel that your stressors cannot or will not be resolved easily then I will go ahead and write you a prescription.

The doctor's diagnosis cemented Edgar's resolve to man up and find better ways to deal with his turmoil. He squeezed Kate's hand, "Doc, could we have a minute?"

"Sure, I'll go pull some information for you to take home. I'll be right back."

When she closed the door Edgar faced Kate, "This is because of me and the way I've been dealing with the accident. I'd like to say that I won't be grumpy and nasty, but…"

"But you're Edgar Hansen. It's in your genetic code."

"It is, but I have to stop taking my frustration out on you. I love you Katherine Hansen."

"If I didn't know that and love you back, do you think I'd still be here?" asked Kate.

"I don't deserve you," he said in amazement

"Yes you do. Everyone deserves to be with the person they love." Edgar bent down and kissed his wife. Dr. Fausten slipped inside the room and smiled at the couple.

Kate smiled back, "If I wait on the blood pressure meds what can happen to the baby?"

"If your blood pressure returns to a normal level soon, within the next two weeks then I don't foresee any problems. If it doesn't then we have a serious problem. Even more so if the number continues to climb. Either way we will be closely monitoring your blood pressure and heart rate throughout the pregnancy, just to be cautious."

Kate and Edgar both nodded in understanding, "I really don't like the idea of taking any meds while pregnant so I'd like to try to get things under control without them."

"Certainly. I'd like for you to come back in to the office to have your blood pressure taken in two weeks then. We'll reassess then okay?"

Kate and Edgar left the office. Kate started to help Edgar into her car, but he stopped her. "The guys told me to quit being a titty baby. I can get in the car myself. In fact, allow me to open the door for you." Kate got in and Edgar closed her door then got into the backseat himself.

Kate looked into the rearview mirror and smirked, "Where to sir?"

"Drive, my good woman, drive," he replied with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I see a light at the end of the tunnel...story should wrap in two more chapters (three at the most). Enjoy! _

Edgar sat on the couch his, legs extended. Kate sat on the opposite end staring intently at her husband.

"Baby, I 'm sorry I've been such an ass. You've been nothing but perfect and I've been a shitty husband," admitted Edgar

"I'm worried about you Edgar. I expected you to go through some depression after the accident, but I'm afraid if you don't break out of it soon…" said Kate quietly.

"I'm not depressed!" spat Edgar angrily.

"Really? Could have fooled me," she retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "You've been home over a month. You barely speak to anyone. You refuse to either come back to our bed or to let me sleep with you. You never mention the baby," her voice started to quaver. Then in a whisper she said, "You've never even tried to touch me since…"

Edgar could see the anguish in her eyes; he felt like the lowest scumbag on the planet, "I'm half a man. Why would a woman like you want to be with someone so incomplete?"

Kate stared at Edgar in disbelief, "When did I ever indicate I wouldn't want to be with you? When did I ever make you feel like half a man? You're the one turning me away!"

"If I can't provide for this family what good am I? What kind of husband and father does that make me?"

"Have you decided that you won't go back to fishing?" countered Kate.

"No, of course not. It's who I am," replied Edgar.

"No, fishing is what you do, not who you are."

"It's all I know Kate! What am I going to do for the rest of my life if I can't get back on that boat?" said Edgar forlornly. Kate rose from her end of the couch and knelt next to Edgar. She caressed the side of his face, "Honey, we'll cross that bridge _if_ we have to. You need to focus on healing."

Edgar pressed her hand against his cheek, "For argument's sake, lets say we have to."

"Well, we'll play to your strengths then," Kate said coyly.

"Such as…"

"You could be a male gigolo…"

Edgar rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I could hobble into their homes on my crutches."

Kate shrugged her shoulders, "You could work in a whole nurse-patient fetish…"

Edgar shuddered, "Eww, I get flashbacks of ankles and a sledgehammer…"

"Seriously though, you're great with your hands. IF and I mean if you're leg doesn't heal completely then you could do carpentry work. You love to build things. Worst-case scenario is you working on motors. We'll make it no matter what!"

"I don't want you working!" admitted Edgar.

Kate's mouth dropped open, "You god damn male chauvinist! Welcome to the twenty first century!"

"Kate! We talked about this before we got married. You're going to stay at home with the kids."

"I am because I want to, not because I have to! What do you think I would have done if you had died? Sat home and lived on welfare? I have a career too Edgar! I've chosen to cut back on my work so that I can devote most of my time and energy to being a wife and mother. However, should fate decide otherwise then I will step up to the challenge!"

Edgar sat silent, a thousand thoughts flitting through his mind. She was right of course. Marriage was a partnership and when needed one person would shoulder the responsibilities of both. "Do you want me to see a therapist?"

"You need to talk to someone, a therapist is one choice but there are others. What I think you need to do is stop sitting in the house in your own little pity party! Get a hobby. DO YOUR EXERCISES!" answered Kate. What she wanted to yell was that she wanted the old Edgar back. She wanted his upbeat, nothing's going to beat me attitude. Problem was she had no idea how to help her husband.

**_Thanks for reading! Now get back to writing your stories! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you don't wanna join us Ed?" cajoled Matt. "It'll be good for you to get out for a while."

"Yeah, Matt. I'm gonna take a rain check on this guy's night out. I'll catch the next one."

"If you say so. I tried," muttered Matt to no one in particular after hanging up the phone.

Edgar could see Kate standing at the counter frowning at him while perusing the contents of her purse. Obvisouly she wasn't happy about him not joining the guys, but he had plans for the night that she didn't know about. She looked at him and gave him the evil eye; "I'm headed out with Robyn for the day. You really should've taken Matt up on his offer."

Edgar made his way to Kate's side and kissed her, "I've got plans. I'll do the guys another time."

"Wow, I didn't know you all were that close," quipped Kate. Edgar smacked her playfully on the bottom, "Smart ass!"

Kate had been gone from the house about fifteen minutes when the Home Depot truck arrived. Edgar had them unload the wood in his workshop. After that he headed back inside to get the rest of Kate's surprise ready.

Kate returned from a day window-shopping nursery furniture with Robyn. Just the thought of decorating the baby's room made Kate smile from ear to ear. She was surprised when the door was locked and she had to fish her keys from her purse to let herself in. It was strange for Edgar to lock the door if he was home, but maybe he had changed his mind and had headed out with the crew after all. She sat her purse on the counter after relocking the door, "Edgar?" she called. It was then that she saw the lit candles down the hall and leading up the stairs. She followed them to the master bedroom where Edgar had spread pillows and a blanket in front of the fireplace.

"Care to join me for a picnic dinner?" he asked huskily from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly on the neck. Kate turned in his embrace, "Mmm, I'm hungry, but not for dinner," she hinted.

Edgar chuckled, "All in good time. Slip into something comfortable and I'll pop the cork on the sparkling cider." Kate quickly changed into a silky negligee that while not exactly comfortable did fit the mood a little better than her oversized frumpy flannel jammies. Edgar had a light dinner of finger foods set out on the blanket as well as a folder. She looked at it with curiosity in her eyes. Edgar took her hand in his, "Baby, I love you so much and I am so happy we're having this baby," he caressed the barely noticeable swell of her stomach. He handed her the folder, "I took your advice and found a hobby." Kate opened the cover and tears misted over her eyes, inside were plans a beautiful baby crib. She wrapped her arms around Edgar, "I love it!"

Edgar pulled her face close to his and gently kissed her lips. He ran his fingers lightly down her spine causing her to shiver in his embrace. Kissing a trail along her neck he slipped the silky straps off her shoulders. He rubbed a thumb tenderly over a bared nipple causing Kate to sigh in pleasure. After helping her lie back on a cushion Edgar was repositioning his injured leg when the muscle spasm struck.

Kate knew there was something wrong immediately, Edgar had paled and sweat beaded on his forehead. Gripping the blanket in his fists he bit his lip and tried breathing through the pain. "What can I do to help babe?" she asked. Edgar gritted his teeth and just shook his head. Ignoring his refusal for help Kate gently massaged the offending muscle, working until the muscle relaxed. Edgar let out a large sigh as the pain evaporated, "Well that's one hell of a mood killer…"

"That's okay baby, lets move to the bed and get comfy. Neither of us have anywhere to be tomorrow, who knows where the night will take us," assured Kate. Curling against Edgar's side, Kate leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed in his embrace. Wrapped in each other's arms they drifted off to sleep….

_So I sat on this chapter for weeks trying to tweek the scene, but the smut would not come! Can you believe it? Apologies all around...but I need to get on with the story so I decided to sacrifice the smut. _**:(**


	12. Chapter 12

Hand in hand Edgar and Kate walked down to the Ballard locks. They had come to see the Northwestern off as the crew headed out for the first King Crab season Edgar had ever missed. The entire crew took the opportunity to rub "the bump" for luck. Kate, in typical laid back fashion bore it with grace and dignity until Junior asked if they were sure there was only one baby inside. The crew took turns smacking him in the back of they head.

"Dude, did you just tell a pregnant Hansen that she's fat?" asked Matt.

"Matthew did you just call me fat too?" shrieked Kate.

"What? No…" stumbled Matt.

Nick doubled over in laughter, "Yes he did. We all heard him."

Sig smirked, "Stupid." He then kissed Kate on the cheek, " Kate you look lovelier than ever." He clasped his youngest brother on the back, "Ed, can't say I'm happy you aren't heading out with us."

Edgar squeezed Kate's hand and smiled at her, "I am. Everyone was right; I've been given a gift that most fishermen never get. I missed out on the birth of my other children, but I'm going to be here for EJ."

The guys all looked at him, "EJ?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Edgar Junior. That's what he's calling Brunhilda."

Matt laughed, "That's the girl's name you picked out?"

"No genius," scoffed Kate, "Just the nickname." Then she giggled and looked at Edgar, "If it's a girl we're calling her Colleen."

"The hell we are," muttered Edgar.

Edgar and Kate watched the Northwestern sail off until it was nothing but a speck on the horizon before heading back to the car. Edgar stopped and kissed Kate, "I really am glad you know."

Kate gently caressed his cheek, "I know. And I'm glad too."

_Just a quick update so you won't think I've forgotten this story. Will baby Hansen be a girl or a boy? I'm taking requests so send me your ideas for names! I may just choose your entry! I'd offer a prize, but I don't own anyone sooo…_


	13. Chapter 13

Edgar looked down at the sleeping form of his wife. Even after a long, strenuous night of labor she looked as beautiful as the day he had realized he loved her all those years ago. In his arms was the sleeping bundle of love they had brought into this world. His gaze moved to the infant and he gently caressed the baby's face. The baby definitely had his nose and mouth but those eyes were definitely Kate's. Both the baby and Kate shifted in their sleep, stretching and yawning in unison. He chuckled at the twin actions and Kate slowly woke up. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hey yourself. How's my sweet boy?" Kate replied in a low voice.

"I'm great and so is the baby," deadpanned Edgar. Kate rolled her eyes and made room for Edgar on the bed. He laid their son in her arms and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sighing in contentment she laid her head on his shoulder. "How long until the family arrives?"

"They'll be here soon. You know your mom is a bit unhappy you banned everyone from the hospital."

"Ugh, I know. I just didn't want everyone standing around staring at me the whole time. Let me have the baby and have time to recuperate a little." Just as Edgar leaned in for a kiss, baby Hansen woke up crying. "Lord, he has Sig's timing…" muttered Edgar.

"And his father's appetite," added Kate readjusting her gown and her hold on the baby to allow him to nurse. The baby immediately began greedily suckling, "See, he eats like a crabber already." Kate placed him on her shoulder to burp and she and Edgar laughed at the loud belch that echoed through the room. "Good Lord he sounds like a Hillstrand…" muttered Edgar.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Come on in," called Edgar.

The door opened as Kate's parents and Edgar's mother walked in, "Hi!" whispered Ellen, Kate's mom.

"Bestefar Jim, Bestemor Ellen, Bestemor Snefried, are you ready to meet your grandson, James Sverre Hansen?" announced Edgar handing the baby to his grandfather. Baby James gurgled and cooed as his grandparents cried happy tears. Kate's brothers, and sister arrived about an hour later as did June, Robyn, and Colin. Edgar took the opportunity to call his brothers on the Northwestern.

"What?" was the snappy answer from Sig.

"Well hello sunshine," said Edgar. "Can you call the guys in?"

"Hell, Edgar, we're on the crab. Just give me the news and I'll pass it on."

June rolled her eyes and huffed, "Sigurd Hansen, if you want a _warm_ welcome when you get home you'll call the boys in for ten freakin' minutes."

"Fine." Sig picked up the hailer, "Hey guys come up to the wheelhouse." Edgar's cell was on speakerphone and everyone could hear the shuffling as the crew followed orders.

"Yeah Sig, what's up?" called Norman.

"Hey guys!" said Edgar.

"Hi boss! Is Baby Hansen here yet?" asked Jake.

Edgar looked at the family around the room and placed an arm around Kate, "Everyone, Kate and I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Morrison and Hansen clan, James Sverre Hansen."

"It's a boy!" yelled the Northwestern crew.

Colin rolled his eyes, "God help us all. Maybe he'll take after his ma?"

_Three months later_

Kate watched Edgar pack his bag for the upcoming Opilio season. She sat cross-legged on the bed, little Jimmy kicking beside her. "This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," said Edgar, the words sticking in his throat. Kate bit her lip, tears welling up and nodded.

_Three years later_

"Daddy? Momma's sick," whispered the little boy holding the phone close to his ear.

"Momma's sick? What's wrong?" asked Edgar, trying to contain the worry in his voice.

"She's sick like me. I got her some crackers, but she just puked all over the couch. It was cool."

Edgar laughed, "Sounds like it son. I miss you."

"I miss you too daddy. Did you get all the crabs yet?"

"Almost. Then I'll be home. I love you. Can you get your mom again please?"

"I love you daddy."

"Hey baby," said Kate taking the phone from James.

"You failed to mention you were sick," accused Edgar.

"Nothing to tell, a stomach bug is raging through Jimmy's playgroup. All four moms and eight kids have been puke and poop factories. It's been great."

"Nothing but a bug?"

"Nothing but a bug. Relax," assured Kate

"On this boat? Yeah right."

_Two weeks later_

Sig swore as the boat phone rang. The weather was being a bitch and the fishing had crapped out. "What?" he said flatly.

"You have wonderful phone presence," snarked Kate. "I need to talk to Ed ASAP."

"He's busy. Bye Kate." Sig hung up the phone.

Kate stared in disbelief and dialed the boat again, "Did you really just fucking hang up on me?"

"Yeah I did. We're busy."

"I gathered that much. Are you going to tell him or do I need to call in the reinforcements?"

"They've got a break coming in about three hours, I'll tell him then. Is that okay with you?" huffed Sig.

"Perfectly. Thanks so much," Kate replied with sarcastic sweetness.

When the crew came off the deck Sig called down to the galley, "Hey Ed, your bitchy wife called and needs to hear from you."

Edgar showered and grabbed a quick bite and headed to the wheelhouse, "Why don't you go take a beauty nap Ahab." He rolled his eyes and shook his head as Sig headed down the stairs. He quickly dialed the home phone, not realizing that it was after 2 a.m. at home.

"Hello?" answered Kate groggily.

"Hey sweetheart. Sig said you called," replied Edgar a little too casually. His heart was racing and his hands were sweating. "So what's going on at home?"

"Well you know that stomach bug I had?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I got over it."

Edgar let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. So you're both feeling better?"

"Jimmy is. I'm puking again," answered Kate.

"But you said you were over the bug."

"I am," she giggled. The smile could be heard in her voice, "Looks like we're having another baby!"

"Seriously?" Edgar asked in awe.

"Yeah seriously!" echoed Kate.

Edgar let out a whoop and yelled through the boat, "Guys! We've having another baby!"

* * *

_I think this is the perfect ending point for this 'chapter' in Edgar and Kate's story. Thanks for all the reviews! My fellow authors know how much they are truly appreciated. I never got around to adressing the issue with his children from his marriage to June, so maybe there will be another story in the future..._


End file.
